cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Babyslate08
}} Babyslate08 is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Nation Information Asphodel Meadows is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Asphodel Meadows work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Asphodel Meadows is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Asphodel Meadows to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Asphodel Meadows allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Asphodel Meadows believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Asphodel Meadows will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN The nation of Yuslavenia was founded by Babyslate08 on 16 March 2009, after being introduced to the Cyberverse by his friend Afslav. Afslav walked Babyslate08 through creating his nation, posting his application to the New Pacific Order and helped him enter the Academy. Unfortunately, the nation of Yuslavenia was lost due to a period of inactivity. Babyslate08 then went on to found the Nation of Asphodel Meadows on 16 June 2011, returning to an active state in the Cyberverse and the Order. New Pacific Order On the 16 March 2009 Babyslate08 joined the New Pacific Order for the first time. He then returned later in 2011 and was approved by Jasmine on the 18th June 2011. Babyslate had also joined Pacifica before and was deleted for inactivity; after passing the Academy, Babyslate began to take up many different jobs. He joined the as a Recruiter, and proved himself successful and able at the job. He was recognized for his work ethic and promoted to the honorary rank of Enlister. His success did not stop there, for he was promoted once more to the rank of Talent Agent, assisting his superior Head Hunter Comrade Ash through the training of new recruiters, devising new recruitment messages and as well as generally helping out where ever required. After the retirement of Comrade Ash from the Recruitment Corps, babyslate08 was appointed to the New Nations Headhunter position where he oversaw the daily activity of recruiting nations new to the Cyberverse. He joined the too as a procurer, buying and sending tech to larger nations. Then a position opened up as a dispatcher, helping organize the tech deals for Pacifica by matching up buyers and procurers. After months of hard work as a dispatcher, babyslate08 was invited to the newly created position of Manager of Logistics in the newly expanded Tech Corps. Around mid-September he was invited to join the at the rank of "Instructor". As an Instructor, he questioned potential applicants as well as graded exams, and assisted any Cadets with their questions. After succeeding as an instructor, babyslate08 was then asked to take on more responsibility as a professor in the Imperial Academy. Soon after joining the Academy he joined up with the Mentor Corp, and was assigned to Beta Battalion to help out the newer members there. His excellent work in Beta was acknowledged when he was promoted to the rank of "Beta Lead Mentor", where he oversaw all Beta Mentors and Mentees, making sure that the Mentors were helping out where they were required to. His good work in all these departments was watched by the directorate, who soon enough asked him to join their ranks as a Field Agent. After showing a passion for the work in Intel, babyslate was asked to take on the position as a Cryptographer overseeing the OWF information. After working hard as a cryptographer, other duties took away from the time he needed as a cryptographer and voluntarily dropped back to the rank of Field Agent. Around January 2010, babyslate was invited to join the ranks of as Alpha Battalion NCO under Red's leadership. Due to the same conflicts that interfered with Intel work, babyslate08 was forced to voluntarily step down from this much desired position to focus on other work. Friendship and Camaraderie There have been two really influential people in the Order for Babyslate, the first of course being Afslav, without whom he would never have joined the Order. The second is friend and fellow co-worker Jordanhazy. They both joined the Recruitment Corp at roughly the same time, and then went on to join the Mentor Corp around the same time period as well. Both babyslate and jordanhazy rose through the ranks of the same departments together forming a bond of that of brothers. Future Aspirations Babyslate's goals for the future are simple, he intends to remain in Pacifica and continue to work for its betterment. Due to his inactive period he is currently working to get back into the positions he enjoyed the most in the Order without taking on too much at once again. Out of all these jobs, he finds the work done in Recruitment and Intelligence to be the most fun, as there are many active members who he can interact with, and specifically RC has the joyous feeling of bringing new recruits the gates of Pacifica, and in MI there is always much competition for tasks and a strong bond between members. Professions Past and Present Economic Affairs The Department of is the result of a merger of the and the for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. Babyslate is currently an auditor in the Economic Affairs. He maintains and monitors teams of procurers and bank agents. Recruiting Corps The is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Babyslte is a Recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He is the backbone of the RC, he is responsible for the work that gets carried out. He tirelessly send messages to new and old nations as well as assists in coming up with new ideas for the RC. Mentor Corps The Category:Individuals Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran